


Homeward

by Dellessa



Series: Home Isn't a Place [5]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 21:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6769729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Butch was still feeling shell shocked. It was hard to believe that the years of legal battle was over, and their little girl would finally be coming home to them. They had been in and out of court with Emily’s mother, Faina, since Emily had been born. The girl was twelve now, and it almost broke his heart that the woman had just wanted money. A small fortune in fact. She had sent Emily off to boarding school as soon as she was old enough, and their little girl had always spent holidays with them. It hurt to watch her go every time knowing her mother had no interest in her well-being.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homeward

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thepheonixqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepheonixqueen/gifts).



Butch was still feeling shell shocked. It was hard to believe that the years of legal battle was over, and their little girl would finally be coming home to them. They had been in and out of court with Emily’s mother, Faina, since Emily had been born. The girl was twelve now, and it almost broke his heart that the woman had just wanted money. A small fortune in fact. She had sent Emily off to boarding school as soon as she was old enough, and their little girl had always spent holidays with them. It hurt to watch her go every time knowing her mother had no interest in her well-being. 

He put the finishing touches on the cake he had made for her, and carefully boxed it up before placing it in the refrigerator. He knew she would love it. Strawberry whipped cream cake had always been her favorite. 

“Are you ready to go?” Gamma asked impatiently. “We need to get to the airport early. We don’t want her to be there waiting for us to show up.” 

“I’m sorry. I’m ready. Let’s go.” Butch grabbed his coat and followed them out the door. 

The ride to the airport was nerve wracking. They were all nervous. She was coming home with them permanently this time. Her room was aired out and ready. They had commissioned Wash to paint a mural on her walls. Butch hoped she would like it. Images from her favorite books covered the wall. Everything from _Alice in Wonderland_ , to _20,000 Leagues Beneath the Sea_. Wash had been rather proud of how it had all blended together, and she had incorporated parts of the room like the window, and even painted the ceiling and filled in the constellations. He had a feeling that Emily would love it as well. 

They made it to the airport well before her plane landed. 

Emily walked fast through the exit gate, and threw herself at them where they waited for her. “Papas! I’ve missed you so much! The plane ride was so long. Horribly long. I actually finished the book I brought along with me, and another besides. Mother didn’t even see me off.” Her shoulders fell. “I guess I didn’t expect her to.”

Butch teared up. “Oh, my poor little lamb. Come here and give me a hug. We are so glad you are here.” 

“I’m so glad to be here. I missed you all.” 

“We missed you too, sweetheart,” Reginald said and swept his daughter up into a tight hug. “It’s so good to see you, girl. So good.” 

She hugged him back tightly. “I missed you so much.” Tears trickled down the corners of her eyes. “This is real, right? I don’t have to go back?” 

“No, darling. You don’t. You don't ever. You don’t even have to talk to her again if you don’t want.” Reginald smoothed back her long, black hair. 

“Really?” 

“Yes, really. We were thinking that it might be best if we home schooled you for a while, until you get used to living here. Butch has lesson plans set up, and you can talk to him about what you might want to add or adjust. Would that be agreeable?” Reginald smiled down at her. She looked so much like his own mother, it made his heart ache. They had the same blue eyes, black hair, and tanned skin. She had little enough of her mother in her, it was a relief. 

Emily’s eyes lit up. “More than agreeable. We will have great fun I think. There is so many things that caught my interest, but I wasn’t able to pursue.” 

“Good, good, now I believe that Butch made a cake for you,” Reginald smiled, he looked more relaxed than he had in an age to Butch’s eyes. 

“Oh, Butch! Really? You made a cake for me?” 

“It’s ready for you when we get home, my girl, and well...we have a surprise as well,” Butch winked at her and took her hand as they made their way back to the car. Emily leaned against Butch as they drove, and fell asleep before they reached the houseboat. Reginald lifted her out of the car, and carefully carried her inside and up to her room. It was telling how exhausted she really was. She didn’t stir when he tucked her in. She slept for a good three hours before stumbling back downstairs, looking ruffled (her hair mussed, and sleep still in her eyes).

“Sleep well?” Gary asked, and ruffled her hair when she plopped down on the couch beside him. 

“I did, Papa Gamma. I really did. Best sleep in forever. Now...about that cake.” Emily gave Butch a hopeful look. “Please!” 

“I don’t know, kiddo. It would spoil your dinner,” Reginald teased. 

“Don’t listen to him, lamb. Of course you can have a piece of cake,” Butch said. He was already making his way to the kitchen before Reginald could say anything else. He pulled the cake out and sliced them up all a piece. 

“You are going to spoil her.” Reginald squinted at Butch, but didn’t hesitate to take his own plate. It was after all one of Butch’s cakes, and they always tasted amazing. When he did bring them into the tea house they always sold out quickly.

“Pffft...we are celebrating,” Gary broke in. “Don’t be a fuddy-duddy, Reggie.” 

“I’m not---” 

“He’s just teasing, daddy,” Emily giggled. “This is REALLY good, Butch. Thank you.” She gave them all a big smile, that melted their hearts. “I’m...I’m glad to finally be home.” 

“We’re glad you are too,” Reginald said.

oOoOoOo

Emily looked out the window as they drove towards Matthew’s girlfriend’s house. She wasn’t sure what to think about that. Matthew had never dated anyone as far as she had heard, and suddenly he was practically living with someone. It was just weird in her mind. Her legs bumped up against the seat in front of her, making it impossible to stretch out. That was one more new annoyance. She had hit another growth spurt during the last school year. She had towered over the other girls at five foot eight. It was embarrassing, and frustrating all at once. She was almost as tall as Butch and Gamma now, which was strange as well. She remembered when they had both seemed so tall. Now she could almost look Gary in the eyes, and Butch wasn’t much far off either. Her dad still had a good four inches on her though. 

“You okay back there, bug?” Butch asked, looking back. 

“I’m fine,” she said, and made herself smile. “Just a little bit nervous.” 

“Knock, Knock!” Reggie said from in the front. 

“No, daddy.”

Gary snickered, “Who's there?” 

“Gaaary, noooo.” Emily laughed. 

“Gary on smiling,” Reginald finished, making Emily groan. 

“Oh, dad, that was the worse.” Her smile grew by a hair. 

“Nope, I’m pretty sure I’m the best,” Reginald declared, “and I made you smile. The very best in fact. Why are you so down?” 

“Just nervous. Don’t like meeting new people,” Emily finally said. She let her head flop back hitting the plush headrest. “Do you think they will like me?” 

“I’m sure they will,” Butch chirped. “Besides, you’ll like Diana. She is going to be your art teacher. She’s the one that did the mural in your room.” 

“Oh, cool. That...is actually pretty awesome.” Emily said. She did enjoy art. It was one of the few things she had for entertainment at the boarding school. 

They finally pulled into the long driveway in front of the house. Emily helped them carry the food in once they had parked. It was horrible she felt so tall and ungainly, and tripped twice on her way in. By some miracle she didn’t dump any of the food.

“I...I’m not going to have to play piano or anything am I?” She blurted once they were inside. Butterflies crawled in her stomach. 

“Not unless you want to,” Reginald said with a frown. “Why do you ask?” 

“Mother always made me play for company. I think she wanted to impress them or something.” She hunched her shoulders as if trying to make herself shorter. 

“We wouldn't do that, sweetpea.” Butch patted her side. “Come on then, everyone will be outside at the pool, do you want to change into your swimsuit before we go out?” 

“No, I’m good. I...I just want to meet everyone first I guess.” She gave him a shaky smile and followed him outside. 

The house was big. Bigger than it looked from the front, and the back yard was huge. There were also a lot of people outside...too many people. Emily would have stumbled back if her father had not put his hands on her shoulders steadying her. “I know there is a lot of them, but they are good people, and they are family now,” Reginald said. “It’s going to be okay, sweetheart.” 

“Thanks, daddy,” She whispered, and let herself be lead out into the light. Matthew walked over to them first, enveloping her in a hug. 

“You grew.” 

She smiled up at him. “A little bit.” 

He snorted, “Lies.” 

She grinned up at him, “Well three inches over winter.” 

“And four since I saw you last,” Matthew added. “You're going to be as tall as Reggie before we know it.” 

“I hope not. Ugh. I’m gangly enough.”

“I’m sure Butch will fatten you up.” Matthew slung an arm over her shoulder. “Come on, the girls want to meet you.” 

She let herself be lead over to the shade trees along the deck where the tables were set up. There were two women sitting at the table. The shorter of the two got up, and crossed the distance between them. She was pretty, and small making Emily feel like a giant.

“You must be Emily! It’s so good to finally meet you. Maine talks about you all the time. I’m Delilah by the way, and this is Diana.” She motioned to the blonde who had gotten up to join them. 

“How do you like the mural? Butch was so excited about getting it done for you.” 

“It’s nice to meet you both too. I love the mural so much. My father said you were going to be my art teacher.” Emily leaned against Matthew, and let herself relax. These people were nice. They weren’t going to bite her. This was safe. She was safe. She kept telling herself that.

“I am,” Diana said. We can go down to the studio later and you can see where we will be working, and maybe decide what direction you want to go and where you're experience is. Reginald showed me some of the drawings you’d sent him. You have quite a talent.” Diana gave her a gentle smile, her grey eyes lighting up. 

“That would be nice, thank you.” 

Maine snorted, “So polite.” 

“Well it’s the truth, Matthew. Brat.” Emily fell into their usual teasing. That at least was comfortable. 

“Gonna show her around,” he announced, and lead her off. 

Delilah waved him off, “Good luck.”

Matthew lead her through the crowd, introduced her to some people who went by primary colors. They were weird, but nice. Everyone was very nice. There was even some kids, even if they were not her age. Junior was ten, and looked just like his father. Palomo, and Antoine were Juniors cousins and they were actually older than Emily by three years they all seemed nice enough she guess, but boys made her nervous. Matthews and Katie lived with Sarge from what she understood and were a year older than her, neither had her height. They were both nervous creatures. She could sympathise with that. She was nervous herself, and never quite knew how to act around other children...so she didn’t. She let Matthew lead her on to be introduced to the adults rather than join in on the paintball fight.

Matthew lead her over to another group. She knew right away that the shorter guy in the group was Delilah’s brother, the resemblance was evident. He had the same bright green eyes. 

“Wow, Maine, where do you find other giants like you?” 

Matthew snorted, “Don’t talk to my sister that way.” 

“Seriously then where does Butch find giants like you then? This is serious man?” 

“I don't’ think I’m a giant,” Emily said. “I’m pretty sure you're just short.” Emily stiffened beside Maine, and didn’t relax until he gave her a little squeeze. 

“We are the same height!” the man who looked like Delilah stated. 

“No...I’m pretty sure she has an inch on you, York,’ the icy blonde beside him said. “And she’s still growing.” He gave her a warm smile. “You must be Emily. Your fathers talk about you a lot. I’m North, and this dork is York.” 

“Dork!? Really North, I’m wounded.” York pouted. 

“I think you must be,” Emily said softly and winked at North. “It’s nice to meet you both. Butch thinks a lot of all of you.” 

“We think very highly of him as well,” North laughed. “And He bakes a mean cake.” 

“That he does,” Emily agreed. 

Maine ruffled her hair. “Emily isn’t a bad baker either.” 

“I learned from the best,” she said, turning pink. THere was many a morning and afternoon that she had spent with Butch in the kitchen making cookies and pastries for the tea house. “Have you visited the tea house?” 

North nodded, “Delilah dragged us there first chance she got. She’s very...enthusiastic.” 

Matthew snorted, “She’s wonderful.” 

“Says the lovesick fool,” York said in a stage whisper. 

Maine didn’t bother to hide his glare, “York...” 

Emily watched them and shook her head, “Are they always this way?” she asked looking at North. 

“Baiting each other? Pretty much. Preeetty much. It’s a pot, kettle thing.” North shrugged. “You get used to it. Anyway, how are you settling in?” 

“Well I guess. It’s very different here,” Emily said. “Very different, but better than...boarding school.”

“It’s hard. My parents sent me away to one when I was sixteen. It was...pretty deplorable. If you ever want to talk about it, well I’m willing to lend an ear. I know how it is,” North said.

Emily bit at her nail, “Why so old? I mean---” 

“No. It’s fine. They didn’t like my relationship with York. They thought if they separated me from him...well it was just a phase. Worked really well as you can see.”

Maine snorted, “Real well.” 

“Not like he stayed long. They gave up after he ran away for the fifth time. They gave into the inevitable, and got me a tutor, and...hushed up my bad record to help get me into a good school. But yeah, I know how it is. Pretty hard way to go.” North gave her a little smile. “It’ll get better here.” 

“It already has,” Emily said.


End file.
